Yugi's nightmare, Bakuras life
by Queen of fire and chaos
Summary: Yugi has a nighmare and its about Ryou and what Bakura does to him...turns out he's really experiancing what Ryou goes through. I suck at summaries but please R&R Sorry bout the confusion, my bro put the chapters in the wrong order so Im trying sort em ou
1. Yugis nightmare

First things first, people, let's cover the big warning: this trilogy ( which means Im only doing 3 episodes) is going to contain a yaoi couple that you might not accept. This is set in an AU and there is some severe OOCness okay? You don't like, then please, please, please don't read. And if you don't like and do read anyway, then do me a favor and don't flame. You'll just look silly for ignoring the warning, and nobody wants that, do they? Also this is my first attempt at a yaoi couple, so bear with me, I promise to keep it down to a bear minumum..

Now that we've got that covered, here's the next disclaimer: I don't own the rights to YugiOh. If I did then I would have it on 24/7 not just a lousy half-an-hour a day, 3 days a week. Okay?

Again, I'm warning you that this will contain a coupling that happens to have a guy in love with a guy. This is your last chance to back out without risking damage to your precious closed mind with a coupling that's not so readily accepted. If you do choose to stay, feel free to make comments once you're finished using the review feature if you're so inclined. Thanks. . Ja ne.

**Yugi's Nightmare, Bakuras reality**

Yugi was having a nightmare again...the second one this week! And it was so similar to last nights one...so similar. He was in Ryou's house and Yami Bakura was there....and he wasnt just watching this scene happen, he **was** Bakura. He felt fear and revultion but also a need for this creature who was screaming at him. He hated him and yet also loved him. His Yami...his darkness.

_"So, tell me, my little worthless Hikari, what do you think you were doing?" spat Bakura at Ryou, watching him cower in fear. The stupid baka had left the house without his Yami's permission and had come home late, and he wouldnt tell Bakura where he'd been. " I said tell me!" Bakura screamed again and reached out, hitting his Hikari. Ryou fell onto the floor from the force of the blow, but slowly he got to his feet. Tears had sprung into his eyes and slowly rolled down his cheeks. Yami Bakura's handprint was outlined on his face and he hoped that he wouldnt have a mark there in the morning, he had school and he knew the others would comment. He couldnt get away with saying he'd gotten into a fight like Joey always did. The others would never believe that.e also knew better then to argue with his Yami when he was angry...it just made the beatings worse. So he stood there, waiting for the inevitable to happen._

" Stop it." Yugi said " You know what your doing to me...why are you doing it? Let me be. " he needed to stand up to this bully before it was too late, even though he could feel his body...Ryou's body was already defeated and willing to take whatever came next. Whatever he was expecting, Yugi wasnt prepared for the feelings of pure panic and terror that shot through him. He was surprised that he didnt fall onto the floor shaking with all the fear inside, but instead he stared up at Bakura and watched as the Yami's face broke into a grin.

_Ryou blinked in surprise as the words left his mouth and wished he could take them back. He started to shake with fear and watched as an evil smile spread over Bakura's face. What on earth had possessed his mind to say that. " Yami, Im sorry I didnt mean...." The second slap sent him flying and the third and fourth were a quiet hell for him...he wouldnt whimper....he would at least have his pride intact. But the beatings continued and he couldnt stop the small sounds that escaped his mouth. _

_" You think you can talk back to me? You think you can stand up to me? You are worthless you little brat! Worthless, worthless, worthless!" Bakura screamed this at him over and over again, punctuating each word with another, harder hit. _

_Ryou sank onto the floor and Bakura leaned into him. Their faces were so close, their noses were almost touching. Flinching, Ryou stared into Bakuras dark eyes. His own twisted face._

_Bakura looked at his Hikari's face and saw the fear that haunted him. He loved the feeling of power he got with this weak human boy it was exhilarating. Leaning in closer he put his mouth to his aibou's ear and watched in amusement as Ryou tried to jerk away...finally the kid showed some more spirit, but he didnt want that now so he slapped his Hikari through the face once and his aibou then sat still, tears streaming down his cheeks. Bakura smirked again. Right now he wanted a to beat the kid senseless again. He was waiting for the right moment in which he could do what he really wanted. A session where he didnt just beat the kid lke he always did. One in which he could hurt his hikari far more then with what he was doing now....But the other could wait till Ryou had done something really bad, then it would be worth it to see the kid's eyes change as he realised what would happen. Bakura licked his lips in anticipation of that long awaited moment and leaned in to his Hikari's ear once more whispering " Your just a baka...a stupid, stupid baka!" He then stood up and hauled Ryou with him. For now the beating would do...later the real fun could start._

_Ryou tried to tune out the insults...At least Bakura hadnt hit him on the face again....he must have realised that people would comment on that. Instead he went for eveywhere else, leaving marks that would fade in time, but the emotional marks were there for life...the emotional ones would never fade. Never!!! Finally Bakura hit him one time too many and he faded into blissful unconciousness. Praying that when he awoke this would have only been a dream....but it never was...it never...._

Yugi awoke panting. He got out of bed and flicked on the light switch, checking his body all over for marks, the bruises. He could still faintly feel the pain, but that too was fading and his body was still unharmed. His racing heart quieted but his thoughts sped on.Why this dream again? It was so similar to last nights one, just a different scenario...but the same characters and the same ending.

Yugi...what is it? Whats wrong? asked his Yami sleepily, awaking at last.

I've had a nightmare again. said Yugi grimly.

What? Another one?

Yes. And it was the same as last time came back Yugi's reply.

Yami thought for a while will you tell me what it was about?

It was Yami Bakura...he was beating Ryou...me. I tried to stop him but....I think that this is real, that this is actually happening. He still beat me and I couldnt stop him...it hurt so much I...Ryou ended up passing out. Im worried about him Yami.

Why dont we sleep on it, check with Ryou at school tomorrow. Im sure he'd say something if.... He broke off as Yugi shook his head.

No, Yami. I think Bakura is too afraid to say anything to anyone. You know how he is

Yami nodded thoughtfully. You are right. Get some rest Yugi...I will think on this

Yugi agreed...after all, Yami could sleep when Yugi was in the classes. Yugi, unfortunately couldnt. He climbed back under the covers after extinguishing the light. In afew minutes his breathing slowed and he was asleep.

Yami on the other hand was wide awake. He felt sure that Yugi was actively taking part in a vision, but these visions only happened at night when his body was still and his mind was free to roam. What puzzled Yami the most thought, was how Yugi managed to visit Bakura time and again....he stayed awake along time that night trying to figure that out...but he too finally surcumed to sleeps healing touch.

The next day at school was a long one for Yugi. Bakura was late for homeroom and at breaks he was in the library on duty and in second break he was in the tuckshop line with prefect duties. Finally though as the last bell rang and everyone went to their lockers, Yugi waited at Bakuras after saying goodbye to Tea, Joey and Tristan.

Finally Yugi saw Ryou and waved at him. " Hello Yugi." the white haired boy said with a smile, as he arrived and saw the short blond boy by his locker.

" Hey Bakura...I've been trying to catch you all day."

" Oh?" Ryou looked at up from his locker combination.

" Uh...can we go somewhere and talk?:" asked Yugi nervously

Ryou stared at Yugi strangely. " Sure, just let me grab my stuff."

Okay, nothing major yet...but I hope you liked. Please R&R and let me know what you thought.!!!

Bye for now

Queen of Fire and Chaos


	2. Everythings changed

See first section for disclaimer. Otherwise R&R Thank you to my loyal reviewers who have reviewed...the wrong chapter. The order got screwed up but please R&R again, I do appreciate

**Everythings changed**

Yugi and Ryou sat at the coffee shop round the corner from the school. After having ordered their drinks there was a deep silence as the two boys studied each other.

' Why did Yugi call me down here?' wondered Ryou staring Yugi with his soft brown eyes. ' Its not like we've got that much in common, even though we are friends.'

' His eyes look so haunted...but how can I just ask him? It doesnt seem right...and it seems like I've tresspassed into his life somehow.'

Ryou finally broke the silence as there coffee's arrived and the waitress left.

" So what did you want to talk to me about Yugi?" he asked taking a sip of his cappachino.

" Uh..I...the thing is...Im not sure how to say this." Yugi stared down at his cafe late.

" Say what?" asked Ryou confused, holding his mug tightly, letting the warmth seep into his hands and slowly warm his body.

Yugi decided to blurt it out. " I know your Yami beats you." There was silence and Ryou started at his friend in shock.

" What?" he asked at last, the surprise visable on his face.

" I know your Yami beats you...."

Ryou wanted to tell Yugi how true that was but the fear that Bakura would find out and punish him even more frightened him.

" I dont...I dont know what you mean." he said finally.

Yugi just looked at him.

" I...I better go. I dont want to be late home. " Ryou threw down the money on the table and left. Yugi also threw down his change and raced after his friend.

" Wait Ryou!!!"

The scared hikari halted and turned to face his friend. " Listen Yugi...I dont know what you think but its not...its not true so just forget about it." his voice shook slightly as he said this and he could tell that

Yugi stepped forward, he didnt want to have to do this. He reached out his arm and grabbed Ryou's sleave.

" What do you think you're...." began the white haired boy but Yugi pulled up Ryous top and the arm that was revealed was peppered with bruises. Yugi smiled sadly.

" You didnt have to lie to me...I told you I knew."

" How?" Ryous legs were trembling and he went to a bench and sat down.

" I...this is going to sound pretty wierd but I had this dream and I was in you and Bakura hit you....I tried to stand up to him but it didnt work...in the end I...we passed out."

Ryou stared at Yugi in shock. So that was what had happened last night.

Yugi looked at Ryou's scared eyes. " Let me help you." he said softly.

" Yugi I...I..." Ryou broke off and looked at Yugi. His mind was racing and he knew that no matter what he said the other boy wouldnt back down now.

Looking at Ryou, Yugi felt a wave of affection wash over him. His friend looked so young and helpless. He even had some cappuchino froth on his upper lip. Yugi moved closer and raised his hand to wipe his friends face. As he lifted it Ryou flinched. " Im not going to hurt you." said Yugi and leaning forward, he deftly swiping off the foam. " Want it?" he asked his white haired friend who shook his head. Shrugging he then put his finger into his own mouth he and ate it, slowly licking the sweetness off. After all his grandpa always said ' Waste not, want not' so Yugi was recycling.

Ryou stared at Yugi in amazement. The younger boy could have no idea how sensual that one gesture was. Staring at Yugi's finger still in his mouth, he was mesmerised. He forgot that he was going to be late home. He forgot everything other then his friend. And strangely enough, he wished he had accepted Yugi's offer to get the foam. Then he'd be the one....no, he needed to snap out of this. It was unhealthy thinking this way. What if his Yami found out? What then?

Removing his finger now licked clean of froth, Yugi looked at Ryou and saw a curious expression on his face.One of hunger, yearning and also fear " What?" asked the smaller blond boy slightly self conciously.

" Nothing." said Ryou, his face neutral once more. " I need to get back before my Yami gets angry."

" Well I just want you to know that Im only a phone call away if you need me alright?" said Yugi, his face open, honest and trusting in his friend. " Can you get away tomorrow afternoon and we can talk some more...work something out."

Ryou nodded slowly." I'll tell him I have a project to do so I'll be late." he shivered slightly, trying to get the picture of Yugi licking his finger out of his mind.

" Okay....oh, if I end up dreaming again I'll stay out and keep my mouth shut...even though I dont know how to leave the dream yet. "

Ryou nodded. " Please do....it only gets worse if I argue back...it gets much worse."

" Im really sorry." Ryou only looked at Yugi sadly before the two friends parted and went their seperate ways. Yugi to his home, Ryou to his hell.

Ryou got home and discovered that Bakura was no where in sight. This was good and this was bad. Where was he? He'd never completely disappeared before. Ryou crept into the kitchen and seeing his Yami wasnt there he sat down and made himself a sandwich. As he started to eat it his Yami arrived.

" Well brat? What are you doing home?"

" School ended and..." Ryou broke off as he realised Bakura wasnt listening to him anymore.

" Fine, whatever. Now get out of my face."

Obediantly Ryou got up and left. He didnt want to spoil this moment by doing anything other then what Bakura wanted. Suddenly he realised he needed to tell him about tomorrow and his supposed 'project'. " Bakura...Im going to be late tomorrow. I need to do a project after school and..." he broke off again as Bakura nodded impatiently.

" Fine. But you need to be back before seven."

Barely able to contain his glee Ryou raced upstairs after thanking his Yami. He couldnt believe it. Bakura was being...nice. Never a word he'd have ever thought to use to describe his Yami.

Picking up the phone he dialled Yugi's house. " Hello? Mr Motou? Can I please speak to Yugi...."

Downstairs Bakura listened in. He had seen Ryou and Yugi that afternoon talking earnestly. He couldnt hear what they were saying but he knew it wasnt good and it was about him...he could tell these things. Then he came up with a plan. One in which he could get what he'd been waiting for all along from his worthless little hiakri and it was gauranteed to work. All he had to do was play nice for a couple of days, not touch the brat and let him lower his gaurd...maybe even confide in him. Yeah right that'd be a laugh. But then, when the brat least expected it he'd draw his trump card. That he'd seen him with Yugi and his friends all week and watch as the fear set in. Then he could have his fun. Rubbing his hands in glee he settled down to wait. He could do it. He'd been waiting 5000 years for something like this. To finally have someone completely his. Now he just needed his young hikai totally. In body and soul. He laughed and the sound echoed up. Chilling the air with its malice.

Like? Not like? Please hit the Review button and let me know what you thought. Okay?

Ja ne for now.

Queen of Fire and Chaos


	3. Sweet surrender

Well this is it people...the final conclusion to the saga that I've put into play. I know I havent really done anything but hint at what might happen, but its gonna change now, I promise! Hey, if your nice to me, maybe I'll do some more so please R&R and let me know ASAP!!You might even put in a special guest appearance! gives puppy dog eyes Well, here it is

so enjoy and dont forget to Review!!!

**Sweet Surrender**

The next day was agony for Ryou as he waited to see Yugi. They had no classes together except for science and that was cancelled cos of an assembly. As everyone gathered together the friends found each other. " Hey Yugi." said Ryou a little shyly.

" Hey , come join me." Yugi said patting the seat next to him for his friend. Ryou made his way over and sat, just as Joey arrived.

" Boy am I glad ta see you guys." said Joey dramatically, flinging himself down into his chair.

" Whats wrong Joey?" asked Yugi in his normally quiet way.

" Yeah Joey whats up?" asked Tristan joining them.

" Well," he whipered conspiratorily " I heard dat Weevils back...."

" So?" Yawned Tristan " Whats the big deal about that?"

" An that he's gonna be coming to our school...oh, and Mai's back in town. "

" What!!!!" everyone yelled at once, surprised and shocked.

" But dont let her know I told ya. I spoke ta her earlier."

" Are you sure?" asked Tristan sceptically.

" Cource Im sure." said Joey indignantly. " Why'd I lie about something like that.?"

The principal stepped up to the microphone and assembly began.

After school, Yugi was waiting at Bakura Ryous locker again.

" You ready to go?" he asked the white haired hikari.

Ryou nodded eagerly and the two boys set out. They wanted to go somewhere peaceful, with no crowds so they could plot without any distractions. In the end they wound up at the park. It was quiet and there were no people. Just afew birds. The sky was overcast and cloudy.

" Looks like its going to rain soon." said Yugi with a laugh.

" Your right. Maybe we should go elsewhere."

" No, we can stay here a while, besides there isnt really anywhere else we can go."

Ryou saw the sense in that. Downtown was Joeys haunts. Uptown as Tea's and Tristan hung out near the school or the mall. The park certainly was the safest.

" So what are we going to do?" asked Yugi, a small frown furrowing on his forhead.

" Well I was going to tell you earlier but I didnt have a chance to....Bakura didnt beat me last night. Infact, he was almost nice to me."

" What?!?" asked Yugi in surprise. His eyes growing even bigger. ' Thats impossible,' he thought to himself. ' But people do change.' his rational half argued back.

" I know. I almost couldnt believe it either but its true." Yugi snapped back to what Bakura Ryou said.

" Well thats a good sign at any rate....maybe his realising what its doing to you. Maybe thats why his stopped." ever the optamist Yugi smiled cheerfully.

" That could be it." said Ryou thoughtfully.

Yugi took out a chocolate bar and took a bite." Want some?" he mumbled through a mouthful of sticky sweetness.

" Sure." said the english boy greatfuly. Yugi broke him off a piece and they both sat munching for a while. Sitting in silence. When they were done and Yugi had thrown the wrapper away there was still quiet. Neither boy knew what to say to the other.

" So Yugi...what exactly did you see in your dreams?" asked Ryou hesitantly

" Well...in my first dream I was in your Yami's body." Yugi's cheeks burned with shame at the memory of it. " And I tried to stop myself but it was impossible." he said in a rush.

" What do you mean? You were in Yami Bakura?"

" Yes. Not only was I in him, I was him. And I...I could feel what he was feeling...Im so sorry Ryou, I couldnt resist."

" What was he feeling?" asked Ryou softly, he had often wondered what his Yami felt when he was beating him.

" He..he was feeling exhilirated, and..." Yugi broke off, his cheeks crimson " He was excited. He was happy. He enjoys it because he has power over you and I felt it too. I also was... I also was enjoying it. It felt good to watch you struggle to no avail. It felt good to scream at you and know you would just take it. I wanted to do more. I wanted to hurt you even more then I already was. " There, he had admitted it. That he had enjoyed torturing his friend. Not just physically torturing and hurting him, but mentally inflicting torture as well. He felt awful. He hadnt even told Yami this. And for good reason.

Ryou lifted his friends face with his fingers. " That wasnt you Yugi. There is no way I can believe that you would have enjoyed hurting someone like he does."

" But Ryou, you werent feeling it." said Yugi frustrated. " It was like...like the harder I hit you, the better I felt. The more the pain in me would go away. You have no idea how it is to be revolted by something and still enjoy it. I wanted to stop but I couldnt...and to see you starting to cry, to know that I could do whatever I wanted to you and you couldnt stop me...that scared me more then anything. "

" Yugi..." began the soft brown eyed boy.

" No. Let me finish. Please. " said Yugi desperately. " I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to make you beg and scream just so I could hurt you some more.But you never screamed...you never have and it irritates me..him. When you lay there on the floor I wanted to do things to you....I wanted to do things...." The blond boy shivered slightly at the memory and the feelings it still evoked. " When I awoke I hated myself. And when I saw you the next day at school I found it so difficult to look at you, even if I thought it had only been a dream." Ryou nodded. He remembered Yugi had been so quiet that day.

" But the next night, I dreamed I was you. When I tried to stand up to him, I could feel what you felt. The fear, the helplessness, and most of all the pain. That no matter what he did to you, you would keep going back in the hopes that he would change. It scared me....he has no idea of how much you are hurting....I had no idea how much you were hurting...."

The words finally spent out, Yugi fell silent. He waited for Ryous condemnation. He waited for the other boy to leave. What he didnt expect were soft fingers to lift his chin again, or for himself to be staring into Ryou's soft brown eyes. " I dont care...your my friend and it wasnt you. It was that baka Yami of mine."

" I know but still..." protested Yugi weakly. Being this close to Ryou was making his head spin for some reason. It was strange, he felt warm inside and he didnt know what it meant. Or why. " I know that what happened was wrong, and I want you to know that Im sorry....Im sorry for everything." the blond bowed his head again, trying to ignore how good it felt to be near the albino. How good it was to be totally honest with him.

Ryou sat staring at his friend and finally decided to do something he'd wanted to do subconciously for a long time. His heart pounded, but he was also feeling bolder then he ever had in his entire life. Slowly he leaned forward, tilted Yugi's chin up and stared deep into his amethyst eyes before he gently placed his lips on Yugi's. He wasnt sure how his friend would react, but he needed to do this. He needed to try and express how he was feeling inside...

Startled Yugi started at him again, as their lips met. he shivered slightly from the contact and warmth before surrendering his own mouth for the joys that Ryou offered. Totally surprised that his friend hadnt rejected him after all the albino started as Yugi deepened the kiss. Both boys slowly surrendering themselves to the kiss totally and completely. Each closing their eyes, they moved closer together and clung to each other. Both savouring the lingering taste of chocolate. And both ignoring the sudden downpour of rain from the sky. A foreshadowing of what would come. A foreshadowing of the tears each would shed....

Finally Ryou felt complete. Something his Yami had never let him feel. He felt wanted and loved. And it didnt feel wrong at all!! As he and Yugi kissed the world slipped away, and from this moment on, he knew that no matter what happened he was complete and no one could ever take this experiance away. No one could ever make him feel worthless again. And standing here, with the rain pouring down on both of them, he knew that no matter what happened, no matter what trials were set before them, he and Yugi would over come these obsticals together....

Phew! Rubs sore hands from typing so much. This was my first yaoi fic and Im actually pretty proud of how it turned out I tried to be tasteful...did you like or not? cue puppy dog eyes again If not then how can I improve?!?!?

Do you also wanna check out my other fic (that Im posting/have posted) on Yami's thoughts during Yugi's duel with Pegasus at duelists kingdom? Thats a pretty straight forward fic, with no love interests what so ever so if you didnt like this one, you might like that one. Plus no ones reviewed it yet....why?!?!sniffs and plots against evil reviewers Dont forget about what I said above, about continuing if you want me too. I just need an idea....hmmPlease review and let me know. Okay?

Well, thats all for now. Ja ne.

Queen of Fire and Chaos.


End file.
